Here With Me
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: Miyako and Ken are finally together, but what will miyako do when Ken has to go to war? sad ficcie....


Kitty: *dis* I do not own Digimon, but I do own this gay idea..... Sorry, is it my fault I was watching Mulan earlier and got this ingenious idea?????? That's what I thought!  
  
LawyerDude: You deserve to die, woman. Mulan shall not be mocked.  
  
Kitty: I'm not mocking Mulan, that's like my favorite movie...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Here With Me****  
  
"Hey, now that we're finally together, do you think that we could get a puppy or something?" Miyako begged, obviously hoping Ken's reply would be a yes. He just gave her one of his "Not-Now-I-Just-Got-Back-From-Work-And- If-You-Bug-Me-I'm-Gonna-Kick-Your-Ass" looks. Ken had gotten a decent job and finally him and Miyako were able to get their own place. They decided that in a year or so they would be married. Little did Miyako know that Ken was planning on this particular occasion happening much sooner. He had bought the ring, now on Saturday, he would propose to her. It was now Thursday and he was trying to be extra nice to her, as not to be rejected. They flopped down on the couched and Miayko proceeded to hound him. "I don't know," Ken finally replied, "A dog, er.. puppy, is a big responsability, and they make messes, they get sick..." he trailed off. He acted as if Miyako was his 9-year-old daughter. "So do children," Miyako prompted, she knew she had him there. Ken loved kids and vowed they would have at least three kids, adopted or not. "Fine," Ken retreated, "but I take no part in this." He really didn't like dogs, he was more of a cat person himself, but Miyako said all a cat would do was lay on his lap all day while he sat there and got fat. (That was a nice run-on sentence...)  
  
They were exausted, at least Ken was, and they decided it was time to go to bed. (no you perverts!) In the morning Miyako and Ken were rudely awakened by a knock on the door. Ken got up (still in his boxer shorts... LMAO! XD!) and answered the door sleepily, Miyako trailing behind. A very professional-like dude was at the door, wearing a very serious expression. "Can I help you?" Ken asked, more awake now. "Are you Mr. Ichijouji, Ken?" the man asked, stone expression. "Yes, yes I am," Ken replied, concerned, he wore a business-like tone. "As know, there is war going on here in Japan," the man paused. "Yes," Ken replied, this was serious, he was trying to forget and live his life. "Well, on govrnment (they do have a government type thingy in japan right?) demands, you've been enrolled into fighting in this war, every elligable man over the age of 18 must accept," the man finished. Miyako gapped in horror at the scene before her. "Yes, sir, sign me up," Ken stated seriously. "Thank you for your time," said the man and walked away. "Oh, Ken, you can't be serious! You can't go!" Miyako cried. "I must!" Ken replied sternly. His expression said he was determined, and Miyako knew when he was determined he never quit.  
  
Ken had spent the rest of the day packing. Miyako locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out, she didn't want to talk to him. Ken recieved a phone call from Daisuke it seems he was going to war also. Ken didn't want to go, but he would do anything for his country, for Miyako. It hurt him to see her in that state, she was a strong woman, and she didn't like letting Ken see her cry. Ken was a little scared, what if he never came back. Where was his future. He totally forgot about the ring! He would give it to her in the morning before he left. He would tell her to give him an answer when he returned. Yes, that's what he would do, he smiled and decided to get a good night's rest. (Well that was a hell of a day... did the day magically turn into 2 hrs or something?)  
  
In the morning Ken sighed. Miyako had slept on the couch. It was so early and he didn't want to wake her so he sat the ring on the counter. He left a message, it read:  
  
Miya-Baby,  
  
Hey, it's just me, you know the one you hate? Well, this is a gift for you. If you don't want to marry me when I get back I'll understand. I hope you understand fate is fate. I love you very much! Ps. Save me some cookies!  
  
Ai Shiteru,  
  
xoxoxo Kenny  
  
He smiled and grabbed his bag. He gave Miyako a quick peck on the cheek before he left. "Good-bye..." he sighed sadly.  
  
Miyako was furious! How could he of left without saying good-bye?! She was angerly pacing about when she found the ring and note. It brought tears to her eyes as she read it. "Yes, Ken, as much as I hate your lame ass, I will marry you..." she cried to herself.  
  
3 weeks later.......the Battlefield....  
  
This was a lot more brutal than Ken thouhgt it would be. Here he was, wounded and slowly dying, faithful Daisuke at his side whispering about friendship or something. He wasn't really listening though, because he was thinking about a very special someone... Miyako. He realized that they would never get married, never have those three kids, and he would never be able to buy her that puppy for her 20th birthday. "She never said yes..." he breathed, everything stopped.  
  
The next day Miyako recieved a letter in the mail...  
  
It's been a long, long time since I looked  
  
into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be  
  
the same again...  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every  
  
hour of everyday  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
  
you used to know  
  
I said the words I never showed  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I will cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
You know that silence is loud when all  
  
you hear is you heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of  
  
something strong and true  
  
But i was scared and left it all behind  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I will cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
...I never will forget that look upon  
  
your face  
  
How you turned away and left  
  
without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you  
  
had to do  
  
And I thank you...  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I will cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^  
  
Kitty: WAH!!!!!!!!!! That was sooooo totally depressing, and the radio doesn't help by playing "The Youth Of The Nation" and "Hazard To Myself"...... Jeez........  
  
Ken: Why do *I* always die.......?  
  
Kitty: Because you're totally my fav and I luv to see you squirm!!!!!!!!! *evil grin* MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: ................ YIKES! 


End file.
